User talk:John-E/Archive2
Polls Making polls is easy. Just follow these steps: #Choose a question for your poll. For this example, we'll go with "Say Howcat?" #Choose some options. For this example we'll use. "Reval" and "CHICKENS!" (Note: You can have as many options as you wiProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 ) #Arrange the like this: Say Howcat? Reval CHICKENS! #Put the and tags around them likes so: Say Howcat? Reval CHICKENS! #Pie. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 16:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch 20:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Squirell oh. ok! great! thanks. here's the description: Name: Silvereye Arrowtail Gender:male Clothes: A simple dark brown tunic Weapons: a staff that's a little taller than him. Fur: Silver Eyes: Stormy grey Species: squirrels (i think you already know this) if you need anything else, tell me. thanks again!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 16:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) On my User Page, you had sighed up to be updated on my fan fiction. LoR stands for my Fan Fiction L'ayla '''o'f R'edwall. Get it now? --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 16:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Talk Page User talk:Galadriadhar --LordTBT Talk! 22:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Where are the polls you did? Which wiki, and what page?--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 00:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) You messed up your poll tags. Give me the questions and answers and I'll fix it later today.--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 21:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update '''Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The Comment you left on my fan fiction. *What about Shellhound? *I'm now only gonna ask users for their characters. I'm not doing that "Sigh Here!" junk anymore. So only if I ask you is when you can be in it. *What about my spelling? I don't see anything wrong! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 17:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I noticed you said that you said to Layla that you would be in a fanfiction, if you want to, look at my page under sign up! and please read my fanfictions, yes, I am to lazy to make a sig, and I use a lot of commas--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 17:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) If you haven't noticed, I clearly said "The list continued on and on". In other words, he said every otter name. Wildlough, Wavedogs, Streamrunners. '''''AND SHELLHOUNDS!! And you knows, I maybe didn't want to write Shellhound. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 21:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:Admins The page you want is User talk:Galadriadhar, not Talk. There are only 3 admins for this wiki, however Wikia staff members have admin access, and it's probably one of them. It's not a mistake. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 15:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) HEy! YOu know where the shoutbox is(yore welcome!) So, Im on! and i think you on currently editing artiles. and im lonely. well see ya!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Contact page There is a reason I use an image for my email address, and don't put my email address physically into the wikitext, and that reason is to prevent spambots from flooding my inbox. For 4 years now I had avoided my e-mail address being put in wikitext, hopefully I prevented a problem, however I'm sure it's too late. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Alarm It's not an alarm, it's just a javascript countdown timer. It was programmed for me. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) No, this is the story of Bluestripe the Wild, who came before Stonepaw's story. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Narnia I think so :) It probably leads to Middle-earth too. *Middle earth. ~Arvan Update I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:41, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC)